Slow Down
by MoW88
Summary: Une scène manquante au 4*09 Kill Shot en plus fluffy et certainement un peu OOC...


Disclaimer: La série Castle, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Andrew Marlowe,et à ABC. J'ai écrit cette fic pour mon plaisir uniquement et je ne touche pas d'argent dans l'écriture de cette fic.

Saison: Saison 4 Episode 9 KillShot

Spoilers: Episodes 9

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating : PG-13

Résumé: Une scène que j'aurais aimé voir dans cet épisode certainement un peu OOC, désolée c'est mon côté fluffy !

NDA: Belle lecture. Laissez vos magnifiques commentaires, bons ou mauvais je prends !

Slow Down

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait là. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il le sait. Le problème reste qu'il a besoin d'être là. Après aujourd'hui, après les trois mois avant aujourd'hui, il veut simplement s'assurer que tout va bien, qu'elle est là, en sécurité, saine et sauve. Heureuse peut-être. Il l'espère. Il attend. Il reste là, caché dans la pénombre au pied de son immeuble, conscient de chaque bruit, de chaque mouvement, sous le ciel sans étoile happé par les lumières new-yorkaises, trop lumineuses pour être rassurantes. Elle est là, elle va bien, il ne restera que quelques minutes encore.

La pénombre la rassure. Dans la pénombre les ombres sont plus floues, moins grandes. Le verre de Scotch touche ses lèvres sèches, le liquide brûle sa trachée avant de venir se perdre dans un océan de soulagement au plus profond de son être flouant sa détresse. Elle inspire profondément, espère faire disparaitre le trop plein d'images qui se bousculent dans son esprit alourdi par l'alcool. Montgomery. Le Sniper. Castle. Josh. Les cicatrices. Les bruits Stridents. Castle. Castle. Castle.

Deuxième verre. Troisième. Les images s'accélèrent, mosaïque du miroir brisé qu'est devenue sa vie. Elle se sert de nouveau, au loin un bruit sourd. Une balle ou un pneu. Qu'importe, il est trop tard. Sa main renverse la table, il y a le bruit du verre brisé, elle se relève, ferme les stores. Elle est perdue, tout n'est qu'une sensation étrange et oppressante, à terre, oublié parmi les vestiges alcoolisés, git son arme. Elle se précipite, s'effondre dans les débris coupants, saisit son Glock, ne s'aperçoit ni du sang qui coule sur son bras, sur ses mains, ni de sa respiration trop rapide qui lui fait tourner la tête. Elle ne comprend que les sons omniprésents posés sur des images passées et douloureuses. Elle ne sait plus. Elle reste là, seule. Seule.

Le bruit d'un pneu qui explose le fait sursauter et soudain un sentiment étrange s'installe au creux de son estomac, le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas. Ses yeux se perdent sur les stores de l'appartement de sa partenaire, il les voit se fermer. La bile lui monte à la bouche, en un instant il se précipite vers l'immeuble.

Les escaliers sont flous sous la vitesse de ses gestes, enfin la porte est là, il frappe une fois, essaie de calmer le timbre tremblant de sa voix.

« _ Beckett ? »

Rien. Pour seule réponse un silence pesant, au loin une alarme de voiture. Son poing s'abat de nouveau, avec plus de force…

« _Beckett ?... Kate ?... Ouvrez ! »

Il y a un gémissement lointain, puis un hurlement.

« _Pourquoi moi… »

Il ne reconnait pas la voix terrifiée de sa partenaire, ses mains tremblent, ne tambourinent plus, en deux coups d'épaule, il fait sauter le verrou, un chaos singulier l'accueille.

Il l'entend plus qu'il ne la voit. Sa respiration saccadée et sifflante en guise de guide au travers des décombres de verres et de bois.

Ses yeux s'adaptent doucement à la pénombre qui contraste avec les lumières vives du couloir de son immeuble. Avec précaution il s'approche, remarque l'arme chargée dans ses mains, le sang qui s'écoule lentement sur le parquet, les tremblements qui semblent s'être emparés de tout son corps.

« _ Kate ? »

Elle ne le regarde même pas, ses yeux perdus, hagards. Elle tousse, conséquence du peu d'air qui entre dans ses poumons, elle laisse sa tête partir en arrière, la ramène sur le côté cherche le danger là où il n'y en a pas, ses mains se perdent une fois de plus au milieu de débris coupants, aggravant les blessures qui les cisaillent déjà.

Il est accroupi devant elle, ses mains parcourant silencieusement sa silhouette mais sans la toucher, apeurées de l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

« _Kate ? » Essaye-t-il de nouveau, sa voix calme, douce. Les yeux bruns de sa partenaire trouvent les siens, il tente un sourire, elle laisse échapper un sanglot étranglé de ne pas avoir assez d'air.

« _ Pourquoi moi ? » C'est un murmure, une supplique.

Il ne sait quoi répondre, leurs regards toujours accrochés, il laisse sa main voguer sur la joue salée de larme de sa meilleure amie, elle ferme les yeux, soupire. Elle est brûlante et pâle, tremblante et agitée.

« _ Je ne sais pas Kate, je ne sais pas. »

Ses yeux piquent, son cœur se serre, dans la rue un chat hurle, une poubelle tombe, les bruits résonnent et de nouveau Kate Beckett se perd dans sa panique.

En une seconde Castle abandonne la méthode douce et prudente, glissant un bras derrière le dos de sa partenaire, un autre sous ses genoux, il l'emmène dans sa salle de bain, la déposant avec douceur sur le carrelage froid, le dos contre la baignoire, les mains de la jeune femme sont sur ses genoux, souillant de leur couleur criarde le jean de cette dernière. Une inspiration se fait entendre, l'expiration ne vient pas. L'écrivain plonge son regard dans celui de sa partenaire, le trouve floué, de larmes, de panique, de souvenirs. Kate ne peut détacher ses yeux du spectacle sanguinolent qui se joue devant elle, elle peine à comprendre que ce sang est le sien, comme ce jour fatidique quand elle était perdue au milieu de l'herbe verte, le ciel trop bleu au-dessus d'elle et les mains trop chaudes, trop douces de son partenaire sur elle, elle ne ressent aucune douleur, rien, pas même la désagréable sensation du sang qui s'égoutte le long de ses bras, au bout de ses doigts.

Sa tête tourne, trop plein d'images et de sentiments, elle n'a plus d'air, elle n'entend même plus les mots rassurants de son coéquipier. Elle est de nouveau seule avec sa panique, avec son effroi. Mais soudain des lèvres chaudes, des lèvres aimantes viennent se perdre sur sa tempe, une caresse de quelques secondes, peut-être moins. Qu'importe ses paupières se ferment, elle retrouve un noir sans image, sans cauchemar, la caresse s'en va, elle laisse les lumières artificielles réapparaitre, trouve le sang, puis son regard, dans un murmure laisse échapper un :

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Sa tête se perd contre la poitrine de l'homme à qui elle a menti.

Pendant longtemps elle n'ose pas le regarder, n'ose même pas bouger de peur qu'il se lève et parte, sans un regard, sans un mot, pour toujours. C'est alors que la main large et chaude de son partenaire, vient se perde sur sa joue salée y effaçant comme il le peut la trace de ses tourments.

Elle frissonne, puis relève la tête, il est toujours là, souriant presque, ses yeux heureux, ses gestes sûrs. De nouveau ses lèvres viennent se poser sur sa tempe, elle soupire, son corps entier se relaxant, au loin un autre klaxon se fait entendre, mais elle ne réagit pas, elle est en sécurité, là dans les bras de son écrivain préféré, la barbe naissante de ce dernier frottant contre son front brûlant, ses bras l'encerclant dans un cocon de chaleur et d'amour qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

Castle laisse ses lèvres voler de la tempe de sa coéquipière, jusqu'à son front, elles s'y arrêtent encore, puis sur ses joues, les deux, l'une après l'autre, enfin il en laisse une ultime, juste là, au coin de ses lèvres qui s'étirent dans un sourire plein d'espoir. Un instant il reste là, silencieux, heureux de laisser une armée d'anges survoler les terreurs de son amie, de celle qu'il aime, ses yeux se ferment fatigués d'avoir trop couru après la peur, puis s'ouvrent de nouveau happés par la révélation de sa partenaire , elle l'aime, il le savait, il sourit d'un vrai sourire. Se débarrasse du chat rouillé au fond de sa gorge et des larmes collantes qui restent bloquer contre ses pupilles, recule un peu, murmure un baiser sur la jour de Kate, dégage un bras pour pouvoir atteindre la robinet de la baignoire, ferme cette dernière avant de faire couler l'eau s'assure qu'elle soit plus chaude que tiède, jette un brin de cerise et quelques autres senteurs fruitées avant de revenir à sa partenaire, calmée mais toujours blessée.

Elle le regarde sans oser bouger, comme si elle n'était pas encore certaine qu'il soit vraiment là avec elle, ses mains prenant soin des siennes coupées, lacérées par sa folie passagère, elle ne sourcille même pas quand le désinfectant vient heurter ses plaies, elle reste immobile, fragile, à le regarder, si concentré, si méticuleux essayant en vain d'arrêter le sang qui s'échappe de son corps. Sa tête tourne un instant, elle ferme les yeux, se perd dans la chaleur de la pièce, effet de la baignoire bouillante qui se remplie doucement.

_Il vous faut des points… Sa voix rouillée lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

_Non, ça ira. Répond-elle tremblante. Juste… Il faudrait les bander… Juste, les bander.

Elle tente de sourire, lui offre une grimace, il soupir, ouvre la bouche, ne sait quoi dire, la referme, attrape les bandages et reprend son rôle de médecin d'un jour non qualifié. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, son travail est terminé, parfait, scotché, net. Elle sourit sans grimace.

_Merci, Rick.

Un froncement de sourcil, lui répond, puis une moue, avant qu'il ne se lève et parte. Elle ne comprend pas, laisse son cœur s'emballer, mais n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier son nom qu'il est de nouveau là, immense et magnifique, accompagné de deux sacs de congélation. Son trouble s'apaise mais pas avant qu'il n'en ait eu un aperçu, à son tour il lui sourit, s'accroupi, dépose ses nouvelle trouvailles sur le côté avant de laisser une main se déposer sur la joue de sa partenaire. Son pouce érafle sa pommette avant que ses doigts n'aillent se perdre dans ses mèches bouclées, humides de sueurs et de terreurs, ils restent là un instant, plein de douceur et de patience avant de s'aventurer vers un terrain plus dangereux.

Leurs yeux se croisent un instant avant que l'écrivain ne laissent ses mains voguer vers les bords du tee shirt de sa partenaire, il en saisit les bords avant de le soulever doucement pour en libérer sa coéquipière, cette dernière frissonne sous l'air ambiant qui vient toucher sa peau brulante mais aussi sous la tendresse des gestes de Castle. Pas un mot, pas une parole n'est échangée alors que Kate reste là, à demi-nue devant son partenaire à qui elle vient juste d'avouer un amour réciproque.

Lui, les gestes lents et sûrs, enveloppe ses mains bandées dans les sacs de congélation qu'il vient de rapporter, elle le regarde, l'observe, inverse les rôles et se complait dans cette atmosphère de paix, de confiance et de douceur.

Son travail achevé, l'écrivain lui offre un sourire en l'aidant à se lever, elle se redresse belle et délicate devant lui, il laisse sa main se perdre sur sa joue tout juste sèche, il lui sourit, ses doigts volant déjà sur les bords de son pantalon, dans un geste fluides et rapides il l'en débarrasse, ses lèvres peignent un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe, elle soupire, se laisse guider vers l'oasis qu'il a créé, et s'oublie enfin dans la tiédeur d'un bain parfumé.

Castle lui laisse quelques secondes de tranquillité avant d'avouer dans un murmure rauque et peureux :

« J'enquête sur le meurtre de ta mère… »

Il n'y a rien, pas même l'écho d'un soupire de surprise, rien. Le silence. Même leurs cœurs ne battent plus, leurs souffles sont coupés, leurs mains ne tremblent pas, leurs paupières sont fermées. Le temps s'est arrêté.

Puis soudain, un hoquet qui voulait rester cacher s'échappe de la détective, puis un autre accompagné de sel et de tremblements, il s'avance, le fautif, comme pour la prendre dans ses bras comme pour la protéger de son propre aveu, mais déjà elle a disparu sous la surface de l'eau, dispersant ses larmes dans un parfum cerise.

Il veut la rattraper mais ses mains ne rencontrent que l'ivoire de l'acrylique. Il soupire, passe une main mouillée dans ses cheveux hirsutes, elle est toujours plongée sous l'eau, trente secondes, quarante-cinq, une minute… Elle ne bouge pas, en un instant il est dans la baignoire, sort le corps meurtri de sa partenaire, elle ouvre les yeux, la bouche aussi, respire, ne dit rien, le regarde, il laisse échapper une larme puis :

« _Je t'aime Kate, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aim… »

Il ne peut finir, elle a avalé sa déclaration.

Le baiser est furieux, colérique, haineux presque. Elle est nue, il est trempé. Ils se séparent. Elle a une main plastifiée dans ses cheveux l'autre s'agrippe aux rebords de la baignoire, encore incertaine de ne pas vouloir fuir. Mais non, le voilà qui revient, ce traitre qu'elle aime, il pose ses lèvres sur sa cicatrice brûlante et l'apaise, elle respire, sourit, puis sa bouche trouve de nouveau la sienne, doucement, langoureusement, ils s'aiment, elle se perd, elle tombe, il la rattrape.

Toujours.

La minute d'après, ou plus tard, elle ne sait plus, ils sont dans son lit, elle, habillée d'un tee shirt trop grand, lui, d'un sweat trop petit. Elle sourit contre sa poitrine, lui laisse sa main tracer les contours d'une cicatrice bientôt inexistante.

« _Je ne peux pas… Elle murmure.

_Je sais.

_Pas tout de suite, pas comme ça… Pas tant que…que je suis… Ça.

Il sourit contre son cœur qui pleure, l'embrasse doucement.

_Tu attendras ?

_J'attendrai. Promet-il. »

Elle sourit. Avec son cœur aussi.

Elle n'a pas fermé ses rideaux, ses paupières clignent contre la lumière du jour, elle se retourne, sent son odeur, veut se perdre contre sa clavicule, ne trouve que le vide. Ouvre un œil. Rien. Un second, aperçoit la tasse de café encore fumante sur sa table de nuit, à côté un note, elle la saisit, sourit puis rit avant de la laisser s'échapper sur le parquet.

Ainsi contre le bois vernis vient se perdre le premier « toujours » d'un nouveau genre.

Fin.


End file.
